


【授权翻译】战斗摇滚

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Tragedy, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Distrust, First Time, First War with Voldemort, Homophobic Language, Living Together, M/M, Miscommunication, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 我们不知该如何为欲望而战。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	【授权翻译】战斗摇滚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Combat Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505224) by [trailingoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailingoff/pseuds/trailingoff). 



> 作者札记：最初发表于LiveJournal，我十二年前的黑历史。  
> 凤凰社成员死亡和失踪的顺序没按穆迪在《凤凰社》里说的来，我稍微改动了一下。
> 
> 弃权声明：所有人物属于罗琳，这个美丽得令人心碎的故事属于原作者。  
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and this heart-wrenchingly beautiful story belongs to the original author @trailingoff.

**Combat Rock  
**

**战斗摇滚**

**1**

**1979年七月**

**当然有人悄悄议论**

**只三项权利不太够**

西里斯在莱姆斯最喜欢的麻瓜酒吧里找到了他。“黑公牛”酒吧，位于利物浦见不得人的那一边。莱姆斯窝在一个阴暗的角落卡座，喝着他惯常的纯威士忌。满溢的烟灰缸旁已经排了四个空杯。

“受不了了，哥们？”西里斯说着，顺势滑进对面的座位。他从皮夹克里抽出一支烟。

“我和瑞贝卡分手了。”

“你和瑞贝卡分手了，”西里斯重复道，愣愣地看着莱姆斯，没点燃的香烟挂在嘴角。

“嗯。”

“你和瑞贝卡分手了。”

莱姆斯沉下脸，啜了一口威士忌。“我亲口告诉你的，不是么？”

“我没还完全理解嘛。你和——”

莱姆斯一巴掌拍在桌上。引起吧台服务员和两个还没醉到人事不省的老主顾侧目。

“好了好了，月亮脸，”西里斯嘘他，把香烟放回口袋。“你凶什么凶。”

“滚。”莱姆斯嘘回去，抓起大衣就走。

西里斯跟着他出了酒吧，拐进旁边的小巷。小巷只有脱衣舞会的霓虹招牌照明。闷热的夏日空气里有尿和呕吐物的味道。没有人，只有猫鼠在垃圾堆里窸窸窣窣。

“月亮脸，别这样。”

“我要幻影移形了，”莱姆斯宣布道，非常努力不让舌头打结。“我明天再跟你说。”

西里斯一把将他掀到酒吧脏兮兮的外墙上。“不行。”

莱姆斯的呼吸短暂而急促。他闻起来像威士忌和太多个无眠之夜。他在西里斯的手下挣扎，西里斯突然想咬他，耳后或者脖颈。

“放开我，大脚板，不然我永远也不会原谅你。”

“你会的。”

莱姆斯无力地靠在墙上，认输了。“好吧，我会。”

“告诉我发生了什么。”西里斯问，虽然他心知肚明。

“我不能告诉她真相。你不懂。”

“是啊，我或许就是不懂。”

“这才两个月。长痛不如短痛，免得两败俱伤。”

西里斯摇头。“你是想说免得 **你** 受伤。”

莱姆斯无视了他，也没看他的眼睛。他清晰、平静地继续说。“新政策出台了——我在今早的《预言家日报》上读到的。我必须去打上标记，买食物都是粮票定量供给，因为没人愿意雇我。这就是现在的情形。所以我给她寄了一只猫头鹰。”

“你用 **猫头鹰** 分的手？”

“有什么问题吗？我搞不懂你在伤心些什么，你又不认识她。”

“第五次了，月亮脸。他妈 **第五次** 了。”

“我总是觉得我能做到，”莱姆斯小声说。“但我做不到。”

“你他妈懦夫。”

“不许这么说我，”莱姆斯嘶声道，又开始挣扎起来。

“我想怎么说你就怎么说你，”西里斯咕哝道，因为禁锢另一个人而微微喘气。“你迷了那些姑娘的魂，带她们回家见父母，给她们煮茶还给她们放本尼·古德曼（注1）的歌。然后，你又让人家心碎。你难道看不出来你在干什么吗？”

“我这和你有什么区别。我们都在躲藏，我们都害怕他们会对我们做什么。我们不知道该如何为欲望而战。”

西里斯愣住了，直直地盯着他。“什么？”

“那些酒吧。那些男人。我跟踪过你。我 **知道** 。”

“去你妈的，”西里斯小声说，脸上血色尽失。“你他妈什么都不知道。”

莱姆斯挣脱了他的桎梏。西里斯退了一步，依然气喘吁吁。

“我们都是懦夫，”莱姆斯说。“至少我敢承认。”

他幻影移形的声音听上去像往墙上扔了一只玻璃杯。

西里斯双膝一软，跪倒在地。他筋疲力尽，怒火中烧，而且硬到发疼。

**2.**

**1980年八月**

**这是唯一的慈悲**

**居然也是偶然的**

他们的第一次发生在布里斯顿巷战之后。终于有一次全员幸存，所以凤凰社成员纷纷聚集在西里斯的公寓里庆祝。

这是西里斯的第四个公寓，也是最极简主义和最小的。从霍格沃茨毕业以后，西里斯开始依次扔掉他的伪装。首先是他挑染的根根直竖的头发和黑色眼线，再是安全别针和耳环。他把唱片和书送给了詹姆和莉莉，一并连带他大部分的家具。最后，他取下他的海报，卷起来捐给了诺维奇一家臭名昭著的瘾君子店（注2）。

西里斯现在连遗嘱都不用写。他随时准备好了牺牲。莱姆斯也有同样的感觉，只不过他本来就没多少东西。至少西里斯还有一间公寓。

凤凰社的大家坐在客厅的板条箱上，喝酒，嗑药。他们谈天说地，绝口不提战争，所以其实也没什么好聊的。当阿不福思召唤了一只西塔尔琴（注3）开始唱小夜曲时，莱姆斯溜进了西里斯的卧室，四仰八叉地躺到床垫上。他数着天花板上的裂缝，心想西里斯在这间房里上过多少个男人。因为是西里斯，所以这个数字大概高得离谱：四十个晚上四十个男人，之类之类的。

莱姆斯露出一个微笑，就在这时西里斯走了进来。

“你干嘛呢，月亮脸？”他口齿不清地说，跪在床垫旁边。“你一点都不好玩了。”

“我从来就不好玩。”

“我觉得你很好玩。”

西里斯趴到莱姆斯的胸口。莱姆斯抚摸着他剪短的头发，挠了挠他的耳后。

西里斯愉悦地哼哼。“你最近也不善良。”他耳语道。

“我从来就不善良，大脚板。”

“我想我要吐了。”

“操，”莱姆斯呻吟一声，试图推开他。“别吐在我身上，拜托。”

“好吧，我又不想吐了。”

他又重新躺回莱姆斯身上，只不过这一次他吻了莱姆斯的唇。

莱姆斯把手插进西里斯的头发，惊讶地呻吟了一声。惊讶很快变成欲望。这甚至比他想象中还要好。西里斯的嘴温热湿润，尝起来像他刚吃过的大麻布朗尼，醇厚而令人上瘾。他的舌头让莱姆斯爽到脚趾蜷起，足心痉挛。

就在莱姆斯觉得没有西里斯的吻他就会死掉的时候，西里斯抽身而去。

“好了。”他说，脚步不稳地站了起来。

他没有回头看莱姆斯，一次也没有，就这么走出了房间。

**3**

**1980年九月**

**如果想让我回来**

**那就快让我知道**

莱姆斯是被西里斯的大叫吵醒的。“保持警惕个鬼。你要怎么跟莫莉交代？”

“闭嘴，布莱克，不然我来帮你闭上。”穆迪低吼。

说话声很闷，像是隔了好几个房间。莱姆斯的眼睛疼得睁不开。他平躺着，感觉又像回到了霍格沃茨医疗翼的病床。多半是他们搬到凤凰社总部的那一个。在又甜又苦的药膏下，他闻到了尼古丁和咖啡。

他隐隐约约知道他的变形一定出了什么问题，但他想不起昨晚发生的事。

“听着，布莱克，穆迪又不可能事先知道，”卡拉多克说。“这事交给我们吧。你进去看看莱姆斯怎么样？”

“五个食死徒， **五个** ，你们一点也不知情？”

“ **无声无息** 。”穆迪厉声道。“我受够了，布莱克。进去看卢平。”

一扇门“砰”地关上，然后莱姆斯房间的门被吱吱呀呀地打开又小心翼翼地关上。安静的脚步声走到他的床前。

“西里斯？”莱姆斯耳语道，他依然闭着眼。

一双温暖的大手包裹了他的。

“普雷威特兄弟死了，对不对？”

作为回应，他的手被坚定又温柔地捏了捏。

“发生了什么？哦，我想起来了，你不能说话。”

西里斯把一根魔杖塞到他手里，莱姆斯小声念，“ **咒立停** 。”

“战力是五比二，”西里斯的声音还因为穆迪的咒语有些嘶哑。“普雷威特兄弟战斗得英勇。吉迪翁死之前发送了一个守护神。”

西里斯在做短暂而急促的深呼吸，莱姆斯觉得他可能哭了。至少西里斯还能哭得出来。至少他的这个能力还没有被剥夺。莱姆斯多希望自己也能这么说。

莱姆斯尽量不去想普雷威特兄弟已经死了。这不可能。这太龌龊。他们俩一辈子调皮捣蛋，现在却成了两具冰冷的尸体。他们曾经是凤凰社的开心果。他决定以后再想。也许等到战争结束，等到他不必担心活不过明天——如果他能活到那时候，如果战争有结束的那天。

“我为什么睁不开眼？”他问。

“你差点没把眼睛挖出来。我没能赶上你的变形。”

莱姆斯不确定他有没有权力感觉愤怒，但他确实这么感觉。“你为什么没赶上？”

西里斯艰难地吞咽了一下。“我正要动身的时候吉迪翁的守护神到了。我必须和凤凰社一起走。一时没想到脱身的借口。”

他的话里有话，像是道歉。莱姆斯接受了。再说，这次是西里斯占理。是，莱姆斯可能杀了自己，但西里斯还是占理。

“没关系的，大脚板，”莱姆斯实事求是地告诉他。“我小时候那么多次变形都自己一个人挺过来了。”

“你这次真的差点把自己撕成碎片。当我赶到的时候，差点以为……哎。”

“庞弗雷一定很困惑吧。”

“她说就好像你这么多年都在积蓄愤怒一样。她又开始重提把你束缚起来的老话。还记得我们在学校的时候她就想这么做了吗？我都不知道该怎么安慰她。她认为狼想要摧毁你。”

“狼 **就是** 我，大脚板。”

“不，”西里斯坚决地说。“那只是你最糟的一部分，仅此而已。”

“你害怕吗？”

“有点，”西里斯承认。“你害怕我最糟的那部分吗？”

莱姆斯想了一下。“我想是的吧。我怕。”

“那我们就扯平了。”

莱姆斯想看见西里斯，想看见他高大优雅的身形在昏暗的光线里俯在他的床前。他试图睁开眼，却发现做不到。

“嘘，”西里斯耳语道，一根手指覆上莱姆斯的眼皮。“别。”

“我不知道你想干什么，”莱姆斯脱口而出。“你亲了我，然后转身就走了。”

西里斯僵住了，但他没放开莱姆斯的手。“我们喝醉了。我耍了个酒疯。没了。”

“少跟我来这一套，”莱姆斯喃喃道，嘴角弯起一抹微笑。“老不老啊。”

“好吧。我耍酒疯亲了你一下。我们不谈这个可以吗。”

“不可以。我想谈。”

“不谈对我们大家都好。”

莱姆斯不抱任何期望，这也是为什么他决定反击。

“我想要你。”

“不，你不想。”

“我想。”

“我知道你的秘密，你知道我的。这并不意味着你就想要我。”

“就意味，”莱姆斯坚持道，他的拇指划过西里斯的手腕。“我想要你，你也想要我。背后的原因有关系吗？反正不出一个月我们都会死。”

**4.**

**1980年11月**

**人群都闻到了**

**那疯狂的卡斯巴味**

当时莱姆斯正跪在西里斯面前。客厅里两声幻影移形的爆响，紧接着两个人同时倒吸一口凉气，一个男的，一个女的。

“哦，看在该死的老天份上，”西里斯毛了。“少大惊小怪。”

莱姆斯把脸靠在西里斯光裸的大腿上，羞得满脸通红，一心只希望这赶快过去。

“哦，糟糕。”弗兰克咕哝。

“哦，糟糕糟糕。”爱丽丝补刀。

“呃……事出紧急，”弗兰克声音颤抖地说。“我们需要……呃……幻影移形到某个地方，所以我想……”

“好啊，那他妈快幻影移形出去啊，”西里斯低吼。“没看见吗，月亮脸和我正忙着呢。”

“对不起。”爱丽丝小声说，然后拉着弗兰克照着西里斯的话做了。

莱姆斯脸上的红晕还没褪去，他站起来走到窗边，把汗涔涔的额头贴上冰凉的窗玻璃。他听见西里斯拉起牛仔裤，扣好纽扣，坐在一个板条箱上。

“好吧，玩完了，”西里斯最后说。“他们知道了。”

莱姆斯一拳砸在窗框上。他没有转身看西里斯。“我们应该更小心的。我们为什么没有更小心？”

“什么，你在怪 **我** ？”

“不，我只是……我不知道该怎么办。”

“除非你想对他们施 **一忘皆空** ，不然我们只好接受。”

“好吧。好。”

“听着，这事你是想继续，还是不想？”

莱姆斯这时转过身。“你想吗？”

西里斯低头扣好皮带。“为什么不？”

“为什么不？”莱姆斯重复道，仿佛他没有每一天他妈的每一秒都在渴望西里斯。

**5.**

**1981年1月**

**所有的动物都在夜间出动了：变装皇后，同性恋，嗑药的，瘾君子，病秧子，贪官污吏**

**总有一天会下一场真正的雨，涤净这街上的垃圾**

在严刑逼供了卡卡洛夫两天两夜之后，穆迪一瘸一拐地走进凤凰社的会议室，他掏出一张巨大的灰手帕，抹了一把眉毛。

“从没想过这句话会从我嘴里说出来，”他告诉集合的凤凰社成员。“但我觉得我们只能把他交给魔法部了。”

有史以来第一次，穆迪错了。当晚，卡卡洛夫在面对莱姆斯和西里斯的第九次审讯时崩溃了。

“同性恋。”他嘲弄地说，朝地上吐了一口唾沫。

西里斯僵住，看上去简直要杀人，但莱姆斯只是抬了抬眉毛。“不好意思？”

“他是瘟神，”卡卡洛夫朝西里斯嘶声说。“他和你不一样。你都把什么渣滓带上了床，血统叛徒。”

幸好莱姆斯及时抱住了西里斯的腰。

“你他妈——”西里斯大叫，挣扎着脱身。“我要杀了他——我他妈要把他 **碎尸万段** ，月亮脸——”

“放手，大脚板。”

“不——日你妈， **你** 放手！”

莱姆斯一边降服西里斯，一边对上卡卡洛夫的眼睛。“是的，我们是同性恋，”他越过西里斯的肩膀说，声音柔和，平静。“我们在这里审讯你，出去就在外面做爱。这会困扰你吗，伊戈尔？”

卡卡洛夫张口结舌。“我——我——”

西里斯在莱姆斯的怀里放松下来，笑得浑身发抖。“你他妈真厉害，月亮脸。”他喘着气说。

仅凭一个流畅的动作，他把莱姆斯拉进一个狂野的吻。莱姆斯紧紧抓住西里斯的肩膀，喉咙深处发出低低的呻吟。

等西里斯断开这个吻时，卡卡洛夫正缩在墙角流汗，瞪大的黑眼睛里充满恐惧，和性奋。

“渣滓，”他小声说。“ **渣滓** 。”

“我喜欢折磨你，伊戈尔，”西里斯压低声音说，他扳起莱姆斯的下巴，缓慢而深入地吻他。“但我更喜欢吻你。”西里斯对着莱姆斯的唇喃喃。

莱姆斯心知西里斯不过是情热使然，但听到这句话还是让他双膝一软、心如擂鼓，他觉得自己快晕倒了。

“我要你。”他朝西里斯的下巴吐气，不停地把他往门外拽。

“对不住了，伊戈尔老伙计，”西里斯回头喊道，不忘眨眨眼。“但我们会回来的。”

**6.**

**1981年2月**

**无人之地亦无避难所**

**所罗门王从不住在这里**

幻影移形到阿姆斯特丹比西里斯想的要简单，但也有可能是在巴黎中转帮了大忙。

西里斯在他能找到的最豪华的麻瓜酒店预定了一间房，从窗外看出去就是埃菲尔铁塔。他整晚都在喂莱姆斯香槟和巧克力草莓，间或在床上、墙上和浴缸里（两次）和他做爱。等到第二天早晨，他们俩连自己姓什么都不记得了，更别说他们来巴黎是所为何事。直到快傍晚他们才收拾自己准备出发。

卡卡洛夫给他们写了详尽的指示，但事实证明他们并不需要。“坏男孩XXX好时光”是阿姆斯特丹红灯区最大的同性恋酒吧，门口的橙色霓虹招牌闪得像烟花。

几个小时之后，安东宁·多洛霍夫蜷缩在酒吧后面的空地上，眼泪流进肮脏的雪里。他从头到脚都裹着黑色紧身皮衣，缀有金属铆钉。

“你的朋友卡卡洛夫可帮了我们大忙，”西里斯念叨着，又朝他的肚子踢了一脚。“他把你的一切都跟我们说了。你就不该吸他的屌，白痴。”

“这话轮得到你说，娘娘腔，”多洛霍夫不屑地说，然后惨叫一声，因为西里斯又踢了他一脚。“你们不自称是好人吗？”他喘着气说。

“这话我可没说过，哥们。我们只是和其他人一样来要债的，还记得吉迪翁和费比安·普雷威特吗？”

多洛霍夫恶毒地笑了，露出血迹斑斑的牙齿。“你的朋友死得像个畜生。卑劣的血统叛徒，就跟你一样。”

西里斯转身对莱姆斯挑眉，莱姆斯只是耸了耸肩，又吸了一口烟。西里斯绷着嘴角笑了一下，转回来，对准多洛霍夫的粗皮带下面，狠狠地踢了上去。

多洛霍夫一声惨叫，蠕动了两下，咳出一口血喷在雪上。然后，他抽泣着蜷缩起来，像一条千足虫。

“混账，”西里斯嘶声道，一股黑暗又可耻的愉悦窜过他的脊椎。

“够了，大脚板，”莱姆斯说，走过来握住他的胳膊肘。“我们要留活口。”

“你不想来一下吗，月亮脸？”

莱姆斯低头朝多洛霍夫露出微笑——他最温柔、最善良的微笑。西里斯微微颤抖。

“不。留给摄魂怪就行。我相信他们会好好享受他的。”

“我要 **杀了** 你（注4），杂种！”多洛霍夫朝莱姆斯吐口水，说完他就晕了过去。

西里斯最后再踢了他一脚。保险起见。

**7.**

**1981年3月**

**我喷涂鬼鬼祟祟的夜间地铁**

**我用红紫色覆盖灰色**

西里斯经常整夜整夜不睡觉，用手指描摹莱姆斯光裸的脊背，思考如果不是战时，如果莱姆斯也爱他，他会怎么做。不过，若非战时，莱姆斯恐怕也不会跟他睡觉。所以这倒霉的成年生活还是至少有那么一点好处。

他睡不着，把玩着给詹姆写信、把一切都和盘托出的想法。其余的凤凰社成员都知道，但没有人蠢到/冷血到告诉詹姆和莉莉。西里斯不禁想，到底需不需要让他们知道，因为一旦战争结束一切就会回归正轨。但不管怎么说，这是一件值得思考的事，除了战争以外。

**亲爱的叉子，我是个同性恋。** 信会这么写。 **而且我从十八岁起就爱上了月亮脸。我从去年起开始和他睡觉。月亮脸并不爱我，但他关心我。好吧，是我觉得他关心我。月亮脸这个人你也知道，很难说。他跟我在一起只是因为我了解他毛茸茸的小秘密。**

这差不多就行了。当然，西里斯永远也不会寄出这封信，但他觉得把一切都闷在心里很不健康。莱姆斯就喜欢这么干，然后一切就会在最糟糕的时机爆发。莱姆斯一年才失控一两次，但他每次失控都他妈很恐怖。

如果西里斯真写了这封信，他大概会把一切都告诉詹姆。

**我得和你坦白，哥们。几周之前，我发现咱们的月亮脸其实无家可归，他不跟我在一起的时候就睡地铁站和公园，所以我就逼他搬进我家了。我告诉他我需要一个家养小精灵。我们俩现在算是一对了。大家都知道。这太操蛋了，是吧，考虑到。这大概也不是很健康，你现在大概在摇头了吧，一脸的不同意，跟个老妈子似的。你内心就是个老妈子。但我停不下来。你要明白。我爱他，我停不下来。**

白天的时候，西里斯尽他所能地让莱姆斯过得舒适。他给莱姆斯做精致的早餐，莱姆斯一口都不吃。他买了电视，还学会如何用魔法蓄电，因为他知道莱姆斯爱看足球。晚餐他带回来莱姆斯最爱的印度咖喱，虽然他自己讨厌咖喱得要死，宁可吃锯沫也不吃咖喱。

莱姆斯不爱他，也没有为他做过任何事，但没有关系。只要莱姆斯每晚在他身边入睡，这就够了。

在天气晴朗的夜晚，西里斯看着月亮在莱姆斯平静的睡颜上投下阴影，想着要不要给詹姆写信。

**亲爱的叉子，我希望你和你家母老虎（注5）还有你的小崽子过得好。我想你。我想我们十六岁的时候。那时的我们看起来多聪明啊，全世界都在我们脚下。**

**8.**

**1981年4月**

**粉色的灵车以葬礼的速度离开**

**和鲜花一起一并带走你的心**

有一晚，莱姆斯没能管住自己的嘴。好几个月来他一直翻来覆去地想这几个词，任凭它们在他脑海里像防空警报一样嘶鸣，所以他说漏嘴也没什么好稀奇的。

他累死了。他和彼得一起执行监视任务，四十八个小时没合眼。一回到家西里斯就把他拽到床上，极尽可口之能事。

“爱你，爱你，爱你，爱你。”莱姆斯把头埋在床垫里呻吟，然后他高潮了。

等他的心跳平复、重新又能呼吸，他才反应过来他都干了什么。他和西里斯肩并着肩，面朝天花板躺着。他们肌肤相亲的地方只有莱姆斯垂在西里斯肩上的手。西里斯通常会把莱姆斯拉进怀里，抚摸他的头发。

莱姆斯屏住呼吸。他不敢说话；他不敢不说话。

“别说这话了，月亮脸，”西里斯最后小声说。“永远也别说这话。”

莱姆斯转过身，面对着墙。他的胃在疼。如果他还有眼泪，他早已泪如泉涌。

**9.**

**1981年6月**

**你知道他听见了战鼓**

**每个人都知道自己想要什么**

莱姆斯本该两周后就回家的，但他没有。西里斯一宿没睡。清晨他差点握不住给邓布利多写信的笔。他的手抖得太厉害了。

**他要是有任何不测，我绝对杀了你。**

**你真诚的，**

**Ziggy Stardust（注6）**

**顺致问候**

邓布利多回信说：

**你有本事试试看。**

**又及：一切都好。**

这一次，西里斯终于知道不问还要多久。他要么是长大了，要么是神经崩溃了。无论是哪一种，他都不太在乎。从那一刻起，他不喝酒就无法睡觉。酒精让他迟缓混沌，但所有人都忙着哀悼本吉·芬维克的死，没空注意。

三周过去了。然后，宿醉和饥饿交迫下，西里斯在一次保护麻瓜电影院的行动中被咒语打晕。他在凤凰社的医疗翼醒来时，依稀还记得战斗的场景。一个麻瓜小孩在她血泊中的母亲身边尖叫，这是他最深刻的记忆。有时候，他真希望自己有个冥想盆。

莱姆斯正坐在西里斯的床边喝茶。他从来没有像现在看起来这么疲惫空洞，像是八十岁的老人裹在二十岁的身体。西里斯看他一眼都心疼。他身上加起来没有一盎司的脂肪，他的眼睛像是被靴子踩碎的冰。邓布利多给他的任务——不管那是什么——都还不如杀了他。

“西里斯？”

莱姆斯放下茶杯，旁边有一张闪闪发亮的康复卡。 **早日康复！**

“那些混蛋都对你做了什么啊，月亮脸。”

“我倒没事。躺在这里两天的人又不是我。”

西里斯想坐起来，但莱姆斯压着他的肩膀把他按了回去。

“你需要休息，”他喃喃说，低头望着西里斯的眼睛。“我一直在担心你。”

西里斯撑起来想吻他，但莱姆斯不让。

“怎么了？”

莱姆斯脸上的表情让西里斯喉咙发干，攥紧了拳头。那么，这就到头了。

“我很快又要走，明天，”莱姆斯告诉他。“我不能说去哪儿，当然。”

“当然，”西里斯跟着说。“你什么时候回来？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“我不知道。但我想这就是战争，是不是？”

**10.**

**1981年8月**

**在伟大的进步之舰上**

**船员找不到刹车了**

“社里乱成一锅粥了，”有天晚上西里斯到詹姆家吃晚饭时说。

“哈哈，多好笑。”詹姆满口豆子咕哝道。

“我们中出了奸细，叉子；至少已经有一年了。但没人敢承认。我试着和邓布利多提起，但他只是笑笑，问我要不要柠檬雪宝。老混蛋真让人受不了。”

“你觉得是谁？”莉莉分心地问。她正抱着咿哇乱叫的哈利，努力喂他吃下某种粘稠的黄色物质。“飞机来啦，哈利。”她用唱歌般的声音说。

“我看多半是多卡斯·梅多思，”詹姆喝了一口黄油啤酒说。“她总是神秘兮兮的。而且你也说觉得她图谋不轨，对吧大脚板？”

西里斯吞了一口口水，低头看着桌布。“呃，那个，”他小声说。“她……嗯……她死了。被神秘人亲手杀死，就在几周以前。算是我们中第一个见到那家伙长什么样的人了。说真的，应该说是那 **生物** 。我本来要写信告诉你的，但是你知道……哈利的生日还有什么的。然后麦金农一家人也死了，你们知道的。虫尾巴告诉你们了，对吧？”

“好吧，”莉莉干脆地说，虽然她很明显在憋回眼泪。“哦，行，那多卡斯就排除了。还剩几个嫌疑人？”

西里斯在椅子里动了动，和詹姆交换了一个不舒服的眼神。

**11.**

**1981年9月**

**没人知道他们在为什么而战**

**那句话我们早就听厌了：永不投降**

他们在贝克街站台男士公厕的最后一个隔间见面。西里斯那时孑然一身，不过是邓布利多的一把刀，而莱姆斯则什么也不是。

但，在一起时，他们依然火花四溅。他们把手伸进对方的T恤，手心全是汗，西里斯把他压在瓷砖上操他，莱姆斯咬着指关节不让自己尖叫出声，西里斯埋头在他的发间低吼。

事后，莱姆斯的手在流血。西里斯用温柔的手指捧起，抵着莱姆斯的脖颈喃喃念出治疗咒语。

他们太了解对方；他们一点都不了解对方。他们在心里默默原谅对方的背叛，知道自己就是死也无法对眼前人痛下杀手，心中充满了对自己的怜悯和对对方的爱。说到底，他们还不过是少年。

**12.**

**1981年11月**

**让一个成年人哭得像个姑娘**

**眼见残阳如血，枪零弹落**

水龙头里的水一滴一滴地落在浴室的洗手池。嗒-嗒-嗒。莱姆斯跪在肮脏的绿瓷砖上，吐进陶瓷马桶。房间里充斥着消化到一半的食物的腥味和汗水的涩味，莱姆斯的胃里早就空无一物，可呕吐就是停不下来。

两天后，他提醒自己，他还要去戈德里克山谷参加葬礼。他得租或者借一件礼服长袍，或者改一件老校服。他得剃须，洗澡，梳头。他得好好刷牙，吃点东西——别吐出来。

光是站起来的念头都让他又干呕起来。他的喉咙被胃酸腐蚀得生疼，他的手紧紧攥着马桶边缘，用力到指关节发白。他全身都在抖，牙齿在打战，生理性的泪水聚集在眼角。

他知道有咒语可以应付这一切，但他的魔杖在客厅，一天一夜没有碰过。他自己都害怕在手心和眼皮后面噼啪作响的魔法。他想回到小时候，五岁的时候，第一次上麻瓜小学，背着午餐盒穿着麻瓜校服。他想把魔法从身体里挤出去，然后永远忘记他曾经拥有过。

他又吐了起来，咳嗽着倒在地上。他闭上眼睛抵御秋日白晃晃的阳光。震惊和眩晕终于让他精疲力尽，他颤抖着睡了一会。

当他再度睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是架子上的两条毛巾：还是上学时发的那条，红金相间，他们一直懒得换。一条很干净，叠得整整齐齐，另一条随手揉皱了，歪歪斜斜地搭在那儿。他想站起来把它理正。

但他没有。他就这么趴着，伸开长手长脚，享受着重力被拦截的安稳。人生中总有那么一刻，他意识到，你将跌至谷底，坠无可坠。

——全文完——

作者札记：这次重发是献给年轻时的我自己。你干了一件了不起的事，孩子，我为你骄傲。

在犬狼圈里，十二年似乎是个很合适的数字。但我没有在阿兹卡班日渐消瘦，却成了非营利组织“会好起来”（注7）的海报女孩。

感谢我的beta，也感谢所有评论、推荐过这个故事的人。你们的支持对我来说意义非凡。

本文中提到的冲击乐队《战斗摇滚》专辑里的歌如下（按出现顺序）：

1\. Know Your Rights

2\. Car Jamming

3\. Should I Stay or Should I Go

4\. Rock the Casbah

5\. Red Angel Dragnet

6\. Straight to Hell

7\. Overpowered by Funk

8\. Atom Tan

9\. Sean Flynn

10\. Ghetto Defendant

11\. Inoculated City

12\. Death Is a Star

注1：本尼·古德曼（Benny Goodman），1909年生于芝加哥；1986年卒于纽约。美国单簧管演奏家、爵士乐音乐家。在犹太会堂受音乐训练。1921年在芝加哥中央公园剧院以专业身份首演。1962年赴俄国巡回演出。1985年在奥尔德堡音乐节上演奏。（来源：百度百科）

注2：瘾君子店，原文head shop，剑桥字典上说是那种“出售吸食大麻、烟草和其他另类产品设备的商店”。

注3：西塔尔琴（Sitar），印度拨奏弦鸣乐器。为木制长颈的琉特琴，是印度最重要及最流行的传统乐器，西塔尔音色柔美、珠圆玉润，表现印度音乐中如怨如诉、婉转曲折的旋律，最具神韵魔力，主要流行于印度北方和巴基斯坦等地。（来源：百度百科）

注4：安东宁·多洛霍夫，一个有着一张惨白扭曲的脸的食死徒，曾经残忍地杀死吉迪翁和费比安兄弟，因此被关押在阿兹卡班监狱。在霍格沃茨最后一役里，多洛霍夫杀死了莱姆斯·卢平。（来源：哈利波特维基百科）有时候我真的恨你圈太太埋这些梗！！！

注5：噗，原文很可爱，是ball-and-chains，英文俚语中“老婆”的意思。

注6：Ziggy Stardust 大卫·鲍伊的一个摇滚形象。经过为期三年的实验探索后，他在1972年以外观华丽和雌雄同体的Ziggy Stardust形象出现，并以流行单曲“Starman”和专辑《The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars》为先锋，宣告了华丽摇滚时代的到来。鲍伊当时的形象，在传记作家大卫·伯克利看来，“挑战了当时摇滚乐的核心价值观”，并“创造了或许是流行文化中最为突出的偶像崇拜”。（来源：维基百科）

注7：会好起来It Gets Better，LGBT非营利组织。

最后，我搞了一张本文的歌单，感兴趣的朋友可以听听！（分享DirewolfSummer的歌单《Combat Rock (wolfstar)》http://music.163.com/playlist/3216062052/321461491/?userid=321461491 (@网易云音乐) ）为了卖出the clash的安利我也是不择手段了


End file.
